fantoonnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MetalMickey272
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fantoon Network Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator My Wiki Hiya Metal! Nice seeing you. Want to see my wiki? Check here: The Crossover X Wiki TigerTheDragon12 Yes, I am the only editor on the Crossover X Wiki (unless someone notices a typo). It is nowhere near finished, please anticipate updates from time to time. TigerTheDragon12 19:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude! I'm sick today. Bad fever.PKMNthehedgehog 23:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep. And it said I updated my user page not your talk page. WEird.PKMNthehedgehog 23:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey metal, Could you join my wiki? PKMNthehedgehog 23:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok.PKMNthehedgehog 23:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) HURRY!!!!!!!!! Foster's is on cartoonnetwork!!!!!! Hurry and change the channel!!!!!PKMNthehedgehog 14:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) IKR? It was also the pilot episode.PKMNthehedgehog 04:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you.PKMNthehedgehog 02:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm bouncing between 2 wiki's! Lol.PKMNthehedgehog 02:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Well i'm in a slight arguement about the stupid blog rule on SNN right now. so yeah.PKMNthehedgehog 03:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Well things should be settled. But I don't think we'll see non-sonic blogs for now.PKMNthehedgehog 03:05, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Sorry 'bout that.PKMNthehedgehog 03:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) How do you request for adminship?PKMNthehedgehog 03:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i'm just curious.PKMNthehedgehog 03:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it later.PKMNthehedgehog 00:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I made a page!PKMNthehedgehog 01:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Whoah! On SNN i made 3,000 edits in just 3 months!PKMNthehedgehog 03:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I've played that before.PKMNthehedgehog 03:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Well i knew that. But still... 3 MONTHS!?! That deserves a scooby snack to me... wait... scooby doo monsters created by me... here... THAT'S IT!PKMNthehedgehog 04:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Let's chat on this chatroom.PKMNthehedgehog 23:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Nice Hey, good job creating this wiki, I never would have thought of this. It's over 9000!! 17:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I made the logo if you want it. It's over 9000!! 17:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, never mind then. Just change it. I'll upload it. 'Wkmeads1[[User talk:Wkmeads1|'''GET OVER HERE!]] 00:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Why won't you come back to SNN? Oooooh you not gonna believe this! 01:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Metal, its me, Aly! [[User:Aly Parris|'Aly Team']] [[User:Aly Parris|'A team you shouldn't mess with']] 01:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Metal.I am here to tell you that I am willing to help design the wiki.Well what do you say?--- [[User:Fly the Fox|'Fly the Fox!']][[User talk:Fly the Fox|'Master of Fire!']] 19:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi im new to this wiki and i want to help this wiki. EpicSonic 200 06:46, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Come on Skype. I wanna talk to you. (But go invisible) (Ohmygod123 00:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC)) Free told me he wanted to have a word with you. I suggest you go talk to him as soon as possible . (Ohmygod123 06:41, August 26, 2012 (UTC)) http://xat.com/xat194024058 user:SpyroSonic2000 Revive We need to revive this wiki! It's over 9000!! 22:08, May 25, 2015 (UTC)